James and Pasha
by Marlene6285
Summary: Nobody knows how it happened, but Kirk and Chekov are no longer their normal selves... or age. They are now much younger. And a strange alien race isn't letting Spock off the hook.
1. 1 In Which They Are Found

Bones sat alone in sickbay, tapping a pen against the table over and over again. Eventually, the sound became so unbearable, he threw the pen down and stood frantically, dashing out of the room. He sped walk all the way to the bridge, seeing Spock turn around in the Captain's seat.

"How is he still not back? He only went to rest, didn't he?" Spock turned back around in realisation that it was only the doctor.

"I don't believe he was feeling too well," he replied after facing the view screen. "I am rather surprised he didn't go to you instead."

Bones rolled his eyes as he walked around the red rail between him and Spock and placed his hands on the back of the chair.

"Why didn't that moron come to sick bay?" Bones bent over sideways to look at Spock, to which Spock reacted with only glancing strangely at him.

"What is it, Doctor?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. Bones noticed this and smiled at it, pulling himself back up.

"Did he look alright?"

"I did not notice anything particularly strange with his appearance."

"He looked awfully tired," Sulu interrupted. "Maybe a fever."

Bones rolled his eyes again.

"Imma go check on him." With that, he turned and stepped onto the turbolift. Spock thought nothing of the matter, and stayed in the Captain's chair.

* * *

"Jim?" Bones called into the room, the door still closed. "Jim, I need to make sure you're okay." There was no reply. Suddenly, Bones heard something else that peaked his interest. He heard breaths of a child. He followed the sound down the hall, only to discover a small child.

He approached it, and realised the child was jumping up and down, grabbing himself. Tears ran down his face, but he was dressed in a Starfleet uniform that seemed much too big for him.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he was even there for a second.

"I need to go," the child said in a heavy accent. It took him a minute, but Bones understood. The kid needed the toilet.

"Alright. Follow me." Bones walked off, keeping an eye behind him to make sure the kid was following. Soon enough, he reached the bathroom, and gestured for the kid to go on in. "I'll be right back," he called. "Stay here until I get back!"

Bones dashed off back to Jim's room, still with no reply. After seeing no sign to keep him out, he opened the door, apologising in his mind for violating Jim's privacy.

But to his surprise, he saw a little boy sitting on the bed.

"Jim? Are you in here?" To his surprise, the kid responded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor. Have you seen a man?" He held his hand out. "About yeigh high." The boy shook his head. Bones raised his right eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"I'm James. Why did you call me Jim? Only Mom and Dad can do that."

Bones's stare was so blank, that it scared the boy. "No…"

"Did I do something wrong?" The boy's big, hazel eyes widened in fear, causing Bones to shake his head.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. Can you stay here a minute?"

"Where am I?"

"We'll work that out in a minute. Just stay here, okay?" The boy nodded, his long hair flopping up and down as he did. "Okay." Bones made his way back to the bathroom to the other kid, but it was still locked, and he heard sobs from inside.

He knocked on the door. But there was no reply.

"Kid? It's me. You alright?" The door, opened, and the boy came out sobbing, and ran to Bones, hugging his legs tight. "What's wrong?"

The kid didn't reply, only kept crying. He picked the child up, and noticed the dark spot on his pants.

"Oh." He held the child close to his torso, not minding if he got wet, and walked back to Jim's quarters.

"Can you come with me, James?" James looked up and saw the other kid crying.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know anything for sure, yet. Just follow me." The boy stood and followed him.

* * *

Back in the sickbay, Bones sat the younger boy down on one of the biobeds, and gestured James to take another. He walked over to the comm on the wall.

"Could Mr. Spock report to sickbay, please? It's urgent," he said into it. After his announcement, he focused his attention back to the smallest boy, who was still crying.

He approached him, and rubbed his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"It's okay, Kid. You can stop crying."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, his Russian accent thick.

"No. Don't do that. You didn't do anything wrong."

This didn't stop the kid's crying, but Bones left to go get the kid some other clothes. He searched through his stuff, but only found regular sized clothing, nothing that would fit the kid. While he was looking, Spock entered rather quickly. He turned and saw the concern in his eyes, but didn't say anything, as he knew Spock would only deny it.

"Doctor, may I ask who exactly these children are?" Bones smiled as he looked down at the ground.

"Spock, this is going to sound crazy, but I think this is the captain." He pointed at James on the bed.

"I'm not sure about that. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Spock. I'm fine. You can go get someone else if you want, but I'm telling you now, this has got to be Jim."

Spock nodded to himself.

"Very well. Shall I go get Ensign Chekov to sort this out?" Bones only glanced over at the younger kid crying quietly on the other biobed, causing Spock to look for himself. "This has gotten out of hand. Mr. Chekov, I order you to come out of hiding."

There was no reply.

"Spock, there's no one hiding. Even if there were, where would two kids have come from while we were at warp speed?"

Spock nodded once again to himself.

"Let us assume that these two children are the captain and Mr. Chekov. How did they get this way?"

Bones shrugged.

"I don't know. Hell, I don't even know what they were doing when it happened."

Spock glanced over the younger one in the huge clothes and then back at McCoy.

"Were you going to change that one?"

Bones tilted his head in sarcasm. "No. It's not like I was searching for clothes, and couldn't find any his size."

"Well, I suggest you try." With this, Spock walked out of the sickbay.

"Mr. Spock, this stays under wraps," he called to the stubborn Vulcan, to which he replied:

"Very much agreed, Doctor," and continued to walk away.

"Hobgoblin," McCoy mumbled to himself. He turned back to the tiny Chekov sitting on the bed that had stopped himself from crying. "Alright kid," he said to Pavel. "Why don't we get you changed this time?"

As he started looking for smaller clothing, he began to talk to the boy again.

"So, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Pasha," the boy responded. McCoy didn't look away from the clothes, finding a rather small yellow shirt. He pulled out the entire outfit and held up the shirt to the young boy.

"Only a few sizes too big," he said sarcastically. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and put this on?" The boy wiped the final tear from his face and grabbed the clothing in his tiny hands, walking out of the door to the other room. With him gone, Bones looked to James.

"How old are you?"

"14, Sir. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Before long, Bones heard the compressed air sound of door opening. He didn't turn, only assuming it was Spock.

"I apologise for interrupting, Mr. Chekov. Have you seen the doctor?" He was right. Soon enough, Spock walked back in the room, and then James lowered his head to look at the floor.

"What is it, Spock?"

"There is someone communicating with us that demands to speak to the captain."

"Say he's not well at the moment."

"Do you not believe I tried that, already, Doctor?" Bones looked at James, who returned his glance, and then looked up at Spock and back down rather quickly.

"Tell them he's unconscious."

"I cannot lie. I'm Vulcan." Bones raised his eyebrows and looked at James.

"Does it look like the regular Jim is conscious right now?"

"I suppose you are right." With that, Spock left, once again apologising to the boy getting dressed in the other room.

"What's the matter, kid?" Bones asked James.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a bit tense." James's face got suddenly red.

"Well-"

They were both interrupted as Chekov came in, handing Bones his clothes and yawning. Bones gladly took the clothes, setting them down on the third biobed in between James and the other Pavel was previously using.

"You look tired, Pasha." Pavel's eyelids began to fall, so Bones scooped him up and put him in the bed, covering him up with the bright red sheets. "Go to sleep."

But before he could finish his words, it seemed the small child was already asleep. He turned back to James.

"What were you saying?" James shook his head slightly.

"It's not important."

Bones sat down next to him. "I'm willing to listen if you want to talk, but if you don't, that's okay, too."

"Thanks. I'm good, though." Bones nodded and left the room, leaving James all alone.


	2. 2 In Which They Leave

"They said it was okay and they didn't have to talk to the captain, but they demand a landing party on the planet tomorrow." Bones nodded.

"Of course."

"I'd like to talk about this in private, Doctor."

"Why don't we get down to sick bay?" Spock nodded and the two of them stepped on the turbolift, grabbing the handles.

"Doctor, I believe we should bring Jim and Pavel with us tomorrow." Bones was shocked.

"And why is that, Mr. Spock?"

"You said you didn't want anyone else finding out about them, and if we leave them here, more people are likely to find them than just the landing party."

"Makes sense. I'll talk to them."

They were both silent for the time being, staring at the door and remaining silent, but something on Bones's mind came out.

"Could James sleep with you until we get this all sorted out? I was thinking we could each take one of them, and I thought Chekov would have been a lot of work."

"I will allow the captain to share my quarters, but only because of the current situation." Bones smiled at this. Not because he knew Spock was hiding something deep inside of him, but because that's exactly what he thought Spock would say.

The turbolift door opened, and Spock and Bones stepped out.

"Doctor, it is almost 2100 hours. I believe that I will take Jim to my quarters now."

"Of course." When they reached the sick bay, Bones told James to go with Spock and picked up Pavel to carry him to his quarters. Soon enough, each of them were where they were supposed to be and were ready for bed.

* * *

Spock laid flat on his back, his eyes closed. The clock read 01:32, and he was fast asleep. But next to him was James, who wasn't asleep. He closed his eyes, but every few seconds he'd open them again.

Eventually, he scooted closer to Spock, feeling his warmth and wrapped his right arm over Spock's torso. He hugged him, not letting him go and fell asleep.

Spock awoke, both him and James in the same position. He sat up, letting the boy's arm fall further down to his lap, waking him as well.

As James slowly gained his consciousness, he realised where his hand was and quickly moved it off of Spock. He stood and pulled down his shirt, still the yellow one he had on yesterday.

Spock stood as well, wearing the black clothing that went underneath his blue shirt. He dug through his drawers and grabbed two blue shirts, two black shirts, and two pairs of pants. He gave one outfit to the boy.

"I believe this will fit you. If not, we can go find some smaller clothes." James looked down at the clothes, not knowing if he should change yet or not. But when Spock began taking off his clothes, he did the same.

After Spock had his shirt off, the boy only stared at him, but Spock turned around to pick up his shirt from the bed, seeing that the boy hadn't yet taken off his black shirt yet. And that he was staring at him.

"Is something wrong, James?" he asked, just to be sure. James shook his head and snapped out of it, taking off his clothes and slipping on the ones Spock gave him. They fit okay, so James didn't bother asking for smaller ones.

The two of them left to go see Bones and Pavel. They rang the electronic doorbell on the door, to which Bones replied with:

"Come in." When they did, they saw Bones pulling the sheets off his bed and Pavel sitting at the table in a long blue shirt that was clearly way too big for him.

"Nice dress, kid," James joked, but Pavel didn't understand.

"Doctor, why is Mr. Chekov not wearing what you got him yesterday?" Bones turned around to answer him, but Pavel was already pointing to the clothes on the ground. Spock didn't need any further explanation. "We must have a landing party ready soon."

"Leave Jim- uh, James here and go work on that, Spock. Meet me in the transporter room in 20 minutes."

"Yes, Doctor." Spock left out the door.

"How was the night, James?" asked Bones, still focused on his current work.

"It was… okay."

"You didn't have any trouble with anything, did you?" James wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to, and left it at:

"No."

"Good." Once Bones had the sheets off, he put them on top of the pile off clothes. "I see you're wearing something different. You're lucky you're not as small as Chekov here, or you'd have nothing to wear. Speaking of which, I'll be right back. I'm going to get him more clothes." Bones walked out the door, and James walked around the pile of things on the floor to pick up Pavel and take his seat. He sat the kid back down in his lap.

"How are you, Pasha?"

"I'm good," the young boy replied. "Doctor is nice to me."

"Yes. He is." The two were quiet for a time, but soon James stopped wondering and decided to ask Pavel a question. "Have you ever liked anyone?" he asked.

"Mama and Papa," the young boy replied. James smiled at his response.

"Not in that way, Pasha," he laughed.

The boy obviously didn't understand the joke. "Oh," he said, seeming sad.

"I meant, have you ever _like_ liked someone? To the point where you can't look away and you want to be with them forever?" The boy shook his head.

"Have you?" he asked, trying to be polite, but it only made James blush. He tried to hide this by smiling and saying:

"Maybe."

"Tell me," Pavel squealed, excited to have the opportunity to hold a secret. James shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. Nobody can know."

"Okay." After this, they only stayed in silence for however long until the doctor returned. He handed the clothes of many colours to the youngest boy, to which he stood and began pulling off the short sleeve blue shirt.

Bones noticed that James was looking only down at the ground, seeming to be thinking about something rather serious.

"You seem pensive, kid," said he. James didn't reply. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just someone." Bones smiled and raised his right eyebrow. He leaned on the table using one arm before saying his next words.

"Is it a girl?" James shook his head.

"No. Someone else." Bones nodded and glanced over at Chekov to see how far he was along in dressing. He only had his still-way-too-big pants on, currently putting on a black shirt.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Tears started to well up in his eyes and he nodded. "I'm listening whenever you're ready." James then shook his head instead.

"It sounds stupid."

"Kid, I'm a doctor. I've heard some stupid stuff, and I'm sure this couldn't be quite as most of them." James wiped his eye.

"Why am I crying?" he choked out. "It's really nothing to be crying about." Bones put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's fine, kid. It's alright to cry."

"If I tell you, you'll just laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh." James tried his best to stop crying, and got very close. Close enough to talk, at least.

"I… like someone. And I feel like I took advantage of them."

"How?"

"I… oh, I shouldn't say. You'd know."

"I don't know."

"I had to sleep with them, and I sort of was really close to them. And when they were getting dressed, I couldn't look away." Bones was confused. What kind of person would be sleeping with an getting dressed with a 14-year-old boy? It then occurred to him who the last person was to sleep with the boy. Spock. He should've known by the way James was so uncomfortable looking at him, and just being with him in general. But he didn't let the boy know who he thought it was. Doing so would let him know that people could see right through him.

"Who is it?" he asked instead. James looked down, embarrassed.

"It's awkward."

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." Bones looked away from James and saw that Chekov was standing there, holding another two outfits in his arms. Bones took them, setting them down on the table and picked up Pavel. "Let's get to the transporter room."

Bones walked out the door, followed by the teenage boy who still had tears streaming down his face.

"Stay with me, James. We can't have anyone else figuring out you're here."

"Okay." The three of them walked all the way to the transporter room. Luckily, no passerby were there to spot the two boys alongside Bones. Inside, they were met by Scotty.

"And you're the only one here right now, right?" asked Bones, just to be sure.

"Aye, laddie." Seeing James, Scotty bent down to say 'hello'. "How you do, lad? I heard your name is… James?" James nodded. Scotty then went up to meet the other young boy. "And you are?"

"Pasha."

"Hiya, Pasha." Scotty looked up at Bones, clearly confused.

"Chekov," he clarified, though he wasn't sure why Scotty didn't know who it was.

"Oh." Scotty started to make his way back to the control panel. "Spock will be here any minute. He's put together an away team."

"Yeah. I know."

They then all heard the squeak of the door and Scotty got to a place to see around the doctor.

"Spock," he called. "Who've you got?"

"I brought two security guards, as regulation requires, and seeing the friendship he had with Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu as well."

"Pavel?" asked Sulu as he stepped around Spock and into the room. "How does he have anything to do with this?" The doctor looked down at the young boy in his arms.

"Privet!" the boy called excitedly in his Russian accent, smiling.

"I think that means 'hi'," the doctor translated.

"You're telling me… that's Pavel?" Spock, hands behind his back, turned to face Sulu.

"Precisely."

"And that's…" Sulu glanced at the older boy. "The captain?"

"I'm James," he said. Sulu was so shocked, his face was almost ghost.

"I mean, I know they were trying something, but I didn't think it'd make them young." Spock seemed seemed intrigued by Sulu's comment.

"What were they trying?" he asked.

"Something with a tribble. Why?" Spock turned to Bones.

"That could be what happened." Then to Scotty. "Mr. Scott, would you investigate while we're away?"

"Aye, Mr. Spock." With this, Bones, carrying the young Pavel, James, Spock, Sulu, and the two security guards stepped onto the transporter platform.

"Energise," commanded Spock, to which Scotty pulled down two of the levers, causing the 7 of them to start to disappear.


	3. 3 In Which They Arrive

Down on the surface, a group of individuals, each with a form of gun in one hand, circling on spot. Before long, the landing party began materialising right in the middle. The first thing Bones did when he saw them was set Pavel down and throw his hands in the air. As did the rest except Pavel, who was restlessly jumping up and down. Bones knew the kid was probably feeling sick. Again.

One of the surface persons aimed her gun at the boy.

"Stop him," she demanded.

"He's been sick a lot recently," Bones said.

"He cannot deal?" she asked, still very angry.

"He's not used to it," Bones argued.

"Stop his jumping!"

"He's four! We can't!"

The woman then aimed her gun at one of the security officers, releasing a glowing green trail from its barrel. Nothing seemed to happen to the guard.

"What'd you do to him?" Bones demanded. She didn't respond. Soon enough, the man started messing with his hands.

"Commander, I feel kind of weird."

"Describe the feeling, Lieutenant," Spock requested.

"I don't know," he replied. Suddenly, his hands and arms began dissolving into dust. "Commander…" But it was too late. After just a second, he was a pile of dust.

James buried his face in Spock's chest and burst into tears. Bones glanced over just in time to see Spock wrap his arms around James. He then glanced at Spock's face, which was now tinted green. He was definitely hiding something.

"It is quite alright, James." Bones turned back to the woman, only with a mad glare, but was soon interrupted by Pavel pulling at his pants, still jumping.

"Doctor," the boy complained. Bones looked once again at the woman.

"Please just give him medicine or something," Bones begged. The woman nodded as she gestured for the women next to her to grab the boy. They did and pulled him away.

"Will he be back?" inquired Spock.

"He will," the woman assured. She then shouted a foreign word and the group escorted the landing party away from the spot.

* * *

They were all thrown into one big cell, James still alongside Spock and crying his eyes out.

"Doctor," said Spock. "You said that Ensign Chekov has been feeling ill a lot lately. May I inquire why?"

"I don't know. I've checked everything that could possibly be wrong with him. He seems to get very full after only a few bites, but I don't know what could be causing it."

Spock nodded to himself, satisfied with the doctor's response.

Meanwhile, James was, yes, still, crying his eyes out.

"Is he going to be okay?" he sobbed. Spock and Bones exchanged glances, knowing someone would have to tell James the truth. Bones decided to step in, not wanting to hurt the relationship between the two.

"I don't think so, James," he said truthfully. James didn't react well, as he went right back to Spock, lining up his face with the same two wet spots on the shirt. Once again, Spock embraced him as his face turned green.

It stayed this way for a while before the metal door opened and Pavel was thrown into the ground. Bones ran to him, Sulu not far behind.

"You okay, Pasha?" Bones whispered. Pavel nodded, and stole a glance at Sulu.

"Who is that?" the boy asked, cautiously watching the man who was dangerously close to him.

"I'm Hikaru Sulu." Pavel still wasn't convinced that he wasn't dangerous.

"He won't hurt you," Bones assured. Pavel believed him and ran to hug Sulu, now sitting down. But beyond him, he saw James and Spock. He looked up to Sulu.

"What's wrong with James?" he asked.

"Something bad happened," Sulu replied, only confusing the kid more.

"What?" Sulu didn't want to explain it, as Pavel would probably think it was his fault. So instead, he said:

"It doesn't matter." Pavel seemed satisfied with his answer and settled down in Sulu's lap. Sulu tousled his hair. "Oh, Pav. I hope you get better soon." Before too long, James had calmed down and Pavel had fallen asleep.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, Scotty and a team of engineers were searching the captain's quarters. They hadn't found anything in here yet, but something seemed to catch their attention.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott!" He turned to see one of the science ensigns running down the hall.

"What is it, lassie?" he asked, still calm.

"Sir, I've been doing some tests on one of the tribbles we found in the science lab. It's organs aren't gone, sir!"

Scotty looked confused. "Why, what do ya mean?"

"They're only microscopic."

"What are you saying?" asked one of the younger engineers butting in on the conversation.

"I mean," she said. "That machine made the physicality of the tribble younger. And on the inside, it didn't stop. But its mental state stayed the same. That means that whoever was turned into a kid doesn't have much longer to live. Their organs can't take the stress." Scotty stared at her until he understood that he had to get to the landing party. And fast.


End file.
